


tumblr fic requests

by themayoragain



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Imagines, Smut, baking with JJ, fic requests, husband!rafe, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayoragain/pseuds/themayoragain
Summary: a collection of fic requests from my tumblr queenk00k.tumblr.comsend some my way!
Relationships: JJ (Outer Banks)/Reader, Rafe Cameron/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. under wraps - jj maybank x reader

**Requested by** @obx-direction-sos

 **Request:** “Ahhh can you do an imagine with so many people shipping Jiara in the OBX even the looks but Y/N likes JJ a lot and Kiara even knows and it’s a whole bunch of tea?? Lmao can it be fluff though, maybe angst, anything but smut lol. BTW ur a kween 🤩”

 **Summary:** You have a crush on JJ but everyone thinks he and Kiara should get together. You haven’t told anyone your true feelings but maybe it’s time you do.

 **Note:** This is actually my first y/n so I hope I did it right!

\-----------

You’re not sure how much longer you can keep this up. Having to listen to literally _everyone_ around you talking about how JJ and Kiara were “so cute together” or the fact that “they look good together” feels like a punch to the gut each time someone opens their mouth.

To be fair, it’s not like anyone knows your little secret. It’s something you’ve managed to keep pretty hidden for now. The way you feel whenever he turns his gaze towards you, how your heart flutters when your hands brush as he passes you a beer, how you wish his hands would linger on your waist _just a bit longer_ when he squeezes behind you, how your favourite thing in the world is his laugh, how badly you just want to make him happy…

Yeah okay sure – you’ve got a crush on JJ Maybank. You didn’t ask for it, it just kind of snuck up on you and now it’s absolute torture having to listen to your friends talk about JJ with Kiara as if they should be the golden couple when all you feel like doing is screaming because no, that should be you!

You and Kie have always had each other’s backs and been about lifting one another up but you can’t help but feel competitive towards her now. You and JJ have been friends for years but he and Kie have been friends forever, you’re athletic but she’s stronger, you’re confident but she’s funnier.

Makes sense that everyone wants her and JJ to be together, right?

\------------

You’re all sitting on the beach as the sun sets, worn out from a day of surfing and looking forward to a relaxing night. As usual, you’re preoccupied with watching JJ and Kie, as JJ chases her with seaweed, both of them laughing uproariously.

John B passes you a beer. “Here. You look like you need it.”

You smile as you take the cold bottle from him. “Thanks. Big day.” Your reply is short, your mind elsewhere.

John B notices you watching JJ and Kie and laughs. “They’re pretty cute hey? Pope and I have a bet on how long it’ll take for them to get together.”

Pope leans over. “I’m going to smoke your ass, John B. They must be getting close.”

Your eyes narrow as you watch JJ pick Kie up and throw her over his shoulder, putting her down ungraciously before they run back. “Mmm-hmm,” you reply, your eyes welling up with tears that threaten to spill down your cheeks and blow your cover.

JJ throws himself down onto his towel and cracks open a beer, downing at least half of it in one go, letting out a loud burp and looking pleased with himself. You want to try keep your distance but you can’t help yourself rolling your eyes and smiling at him.

Kie sits down next to you and claps her sandy hand on your back. “Hey, Y/N! We haven’t hung out in ages – what’s been happening?”

You open your mouth to respond but you struggle to actually find the words to explain _what’s been happening_ because my God, everything has been happening, you’re like JJ so much and he only has eyes for Kie and-

“Y/N? Are you okay?” JJ’s voice breaks you out of your inner monologue and you look up at him. He’s leaning forward, brow furrowed in concern, hand stretched out to cover yours.

“I…I’m going for a walk. I don’t feel well,” you stammer and you get up shakily, ignoring the confused looks on your friends’ faces as you walk down the beach.

 _I’m so sick of feeling like this_ , you think.

“Hey, Y/N! Wait up!” You hear Kie coming up behind you and you stop, turning to face her. “What’s wrong?” She asks. “You kinda wigged out back there.”

 _I guess it’s now or never._ You look at her, your chin quivering as you say quietly “I like JJ.”

“What? What did you say?”

You clear your throat. “I like JJ, and I know that’s shitty of me because I’m your friend and you two clearly have something going on and everyone loves you two together and fuck I’m so sorry but I can’t help it!” The words tumble from your lips before you’ve even had a chance to consider what you’re saying.

You aren’t sure how you were expecting Kie to react, but you didn’t expect her to laugh at you. You bristle with anger momentarily before you realise that she’s laughing not out of malice but disbelief.

“Oh, Y/N, JJ and I don’t have anything going on! I promise you! He’s like my brother. The other boys have no idea what they’re talking about.” She smiles at you, bringing her hands onto your shoulders.

You look up, brushing your hair out of your eyes. “Really? Are you sure? But the way he looks at you…” you trail off, looking past Kie towards JJ in the distance, who’s now expertly rolling a joint.

Kie chuckled. “He’s JJ. He sees a girl in a bikini, all rational thoughts leave his head. And I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but he looks at you the same way too.”

Your eyes widen as you consider the possibility. “Really?” “Yes, Y/N! And if you ask me, I think you’ve got a pretty good chance with him.” Kie rolls her eyes as she playfully shoves your shoulder and continues. “But you can’t make a move from the other side of the beach. Let’s head back.”

You smile and hug her tightly. “Thanks Kie. It means the world to me.”

“It’s no sweat off my back, Y/N. Now let’s go drink!”

You walk with Kie arm in arm back to the rest of the boys, practically bouncing with glee as you recall everything she just said.

_“…he looks at you the same way.”_

You’re sitting back with the boys, and JJ is resting his hand on your knee as he asks if you’re okay and he’s smiling at you and all of a sudden his ocean eyes don’t seem worlds away anymore.


	2. under wraps part 2 // jj maybank x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of under wraps as requested

It’s been two weeks since you first told Kie that you liked JJ and look, if you’re being honest with yourself, there hasn’t been much progress. Contrary to what every teen romance movie has told you, there were no instant sparks or running into each other’s arms once Kie told you that “he looks at you the same way” (a phrase you definitely have memorised and that makes you smile at 2am).

No, there was no running. Instead you two kept up your banter and sure, maybe JJ was being a bit more touchy but he’s touchy with everyone, and you really spent the second week questioning whether there was any truth to Kie’s statement at all, or if she’s the one who got it wrong and the boys are smarter than she gave them credit for.

In a nutshell, you’re incredibly confused.

It’s hot on a Friday and you’re all on the boat, basking in the afternoon sun and drinking your beers quickly whilst they’re still cold, the mixture of condensation and sunscreen making your hands slippery. Kie and Pope are in a deep conversation about turtle habitats, John B and Sarah have taken to the furthest end to whisper in each other’s ears and make out, and you’ve found yourself preoccupied with watching a certain someone swimming.

JJ pulls himself up onto the boat with a grunt and you catch yourself staring at his toned body glistening with water, the sunshine making him more tanned, and he catches you staring and _fuck, Cosmopolitan said to play hard to get._

JJ catches your eye and chuckles. “Like what you see, y/n?”

It takes every force in your mind to stop yourself from saying _who the hell wouldn’t_ as you roll your eyes playfully and reply, “you wish, hotshot.”

JJ all but throws himself down next to you, spraying water all over you and the book you were pretending to read whilst you were really checking him out.

You shove his shoulder. “I just got dry, asshole!”

JJ pouts his bottom lip in mock pity as he says, “Shame. Pass me a beer, would you?”

Grumbling to yourself, you lean behind you and pluck a beer out of the cooler (which really only had ice in it for about ten minutes out here), handing it to JJ.

He takes the beer from you and your hands touch, fingers practically entwining together on the neck of the bottle. You gulp (somewhat obviously) as your eyes meet his and time feels like it slows down as you stare at each other for a moment, and _hey maybe those teen romances were onto something!_

The moment is over as quickly as it began as JJ clears his throat and you look away, willing your trademark red cheeks to cool down.

It takes monumental effort for you to turn back to JJ, your lack of romantic prowess obvious in the way you awkwardly place your hand back onto your lap.

After a while, JJ says “Do you want to head out for a picnic tonight? They’re meant to be bringing the outdoor cinema back. I mean, they needed a new screen and everything, since Kie decided to torch it.”

Completely missing the obvious, your first thought is to ask him “What about the Kooks? Wouldn’t they bother us?”

JJ shakes his head. “Nah, that’s kind of chilled out a bit since everything went down. Besides, I’m sure they wouldn’t try anything if you’re with me.”

“Me? But wouldn’t the others-oh,” you suddenly realise what JJ is implying. “You mean, just us two? Like a date?”

“That’s the general vibe I’m going for, yeah. I mean, if you’re keen, it’s totally fine if you’re not…” JJ trails off as he awkwardly rubs the back of his neck.

You smile. It’s unlike JJ to be so nervous and almost unsure of himself. You resist the urge to pinch yourself to check this isn’t a dream as you say, “I’d love that.”

* * *

It’s later that evening and you’re walking to the outdoor cinema to meet JJ in a loose sundress, your hair pinned back from your face.

You feel overwhelmed by all the people you don’t know as you step onto the lawn, and you semi-frantically scan the crowd for JJ’s familiar face.

“Y/n! Over here!”

You look to your left to see JJ, who has set himself up in a cosy spot under one of the large red maple trees. As you walk over to him, beaming, you notice he has laid out a red patchwork picnic blanket and brought a basket of snacks.

JJ notices you staring at the arrangement as he takes your hand and helps you sit down.

“I borrowed the blanket from Sarah and Kie helped me get the snacks…I hope it’s okay,” he says.

You smile at him, gripping his hand tightly. “JJ, it’s perfect. Thank you.”

JJ grins and pulls you into him, kissing the top of your head. He’s done that many times throughout your friendship, but this time feels different.

“Welcome to our first date!” He says and you both laugh, settling back together to lean against the tree, your hands still clasped together.

A nearby Kook shushes you, and you both giggle but as neither of you are looking to get jumped tonight, you fall quiet to watch the movie.

Throughout the night, you find JJ inching closer to you, until his hand is on your knee, then your thigh, and then his other arm is wrapped around you until you’re snuggled in his embrace.

You look to him, the moonlight illuminating his sharp jawline, and your disbelief must be evident on your face as he says “You know I’ve like you for years, right?”

Your heart hammers in your chest.

“Really?” You ask.

“Really,” he answers.

JJ moves his hand to tilt your chin towards him and he kisses you softly, your eyes fluttering closed as you think maybe your life is even better than those teen romance movies.


	3. you got a cute butt - JJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baking blurb

You and JJ have spent almost two hours in the kitchen, and you were getting stressed. Coloured icing was thrown all over the floor like some kind of perverse Jackson Pollock painting, bowls were half filled with water and balancing precariously on the edge of the counter and JJ wasn’t at _all_ on your level of frazzle.

“JJ,” you say through gritted teeth. “Please stop messing around. This is very serious business.”

JJ laughs and makes his way towards you, stepping sideways to avoid a cracked egg on the tile and waves a teaspoon covered with flour in your face.

“Lighten up, Y/N! This is supposed to be fun! Aren’t you having fun?” He asks as he moves to boop your nose with the spoon.

You slap his hand away.

“It has to be perfect,” you whine as JJ drops the spoon and wraps his arms around you, pulling you flush against his chest.

“Y/N, it’s okay. It’s just John B! I’m not sure if anyone’s made him a birthday cake before so the bar is already very, very low,” he says and pulls you in for a hug.

You relent and wrap your arms around his waist as you feel JJ’s hands move further down your body.

“What are you doing, JJ?”

He chuckles and squeezes one of your ass cheeks.

“ **You got a cute butt**.”

You roll your eyes and squeeze his ass back playfully.

“ _Behave_.” 


	4. D..did you just make that noise? – Rafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post scary movie cuddling with Rafe

On a normal night you would have been totally fine to watch a scary movie, might have even suggested it, but tonight?

Yeah, tonight you really fucked up.

You and Rafe had decided to stay in instead of going to a party at Topper’s house, partly because the weather was supposed to be horrendous and partly because you were burnt out from the last few nights of partying. It wasn’t often that Rafe Cameron opted to stay home from a rager but he submitted to your demands and seemed perfectly content to cuddle up on the couch with you.

Watching a horror film.

You spent the majority of the movie with your head nuzzled in the crook of Rafe’s neck and only now as the screen moves to the credits do you lift it up.

“Rafe, that was terrifying. Why did you pick that?” You ask, panic rising in your voice. “You know I won’t be able to sleep tonight.”

Rafe looked down at you and smiled sleepily. “It’s okay, baby. You know ghosts aren’t real, right? It’s important to me that you know that.”

You roll your eyes but cuddle into him further anyway (if that were even possible).

“Yes, I know that, but you _know_ I get nightmares,” you say, pouting at your unflappable boyfriend.

Rafe chuckles and presses his lips to your temple, then the tip of your nose, then your cheek. You sigh and press your lips to his, tasting the craft beer he was drinking earlier and the slight hint of buttered popcorn.

You kiss like that for a while, moving your lips slowly against his before Rafe shifts in his seat and a high-pitched screech makes you jump, pulling away from him.

“D..did you just make that noise?” You ask, breathing shakily.

Rafe shakes his head. “No, I think it must have been the ghost that lives here,” he says in mock seriousness.

You widen your eyes. “Rafe!”

Rafe laughs and moves the coffee table with his foot, repeating the same sound.

“It was me, baby. Can we get back to what we were doing now?”

Satisfied that your boyfriend has debunked the existence of a ghost in your house, you hum in agreement and pull his lips back onto yours, wrapping your arms around his neck.


	5. i'm your husband. it's my job - Rafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> husband!rafe

You were really hoping for an uneventful night at your first Midsummers as a married couple. You and Rafe had done so much growing in your time together, especially since going to college and moving to the mainland, and you really thought coming back to the Outer Banks would be a nice occasion.

Well, it appears you were wrong.

The night starts out pretty well – you make a relatively undercover entrance, only attracting the gaze of Rafe’s former nemesis JJ Maybank (who seems to have done some growing of his own, if the toddler attached to his leg was any indication) who Rafe merely nods at, smiling tightly.

At some point, Rafe gets pulled away by his old friends Kelce and Topper as they chat by the grill (men, honestly, they’re so predictable) and you’re happy to leave them to it, wandering around the edge of the dancefloor, sipping your overly sugary cocktail.

You’re fine on your own for a little while, smiling fondly at some familiar faces, nodding your head along to the music.

Then, you feel someone’s meaty hand placed on your shoulder and you tense up.

“’Ello, sweetheart,” you hear them say and, suppressing a violent shudder, you turn to smile politely at the man who interrupted your wonderful nostalgia trip.

An older guy (or maybe it’s just his excessive consumption of booze that lines his face) with a thick beard is smiling down his nose at you, keeping his hand on your shoulder.

“Hello,” you say as you shimmy out of his grip. “Can I help you with something?”

“I’d love a dance,” he says and smiles toothily, the smell of cigarettes wafting towards you.

“Ah see, you know, I’m married, and I don’t really like dancing with men who aren’t my husband, so…”

The man goes to grab your hand and says, “it’s only one dance, I’m not asking for much.”

You open your mouth to protest further (and loudly, too, to attract someone’s attention), but Rafe materialises behind you and wraps a strong arm around your waist.

“Is there a problem here, buddy?” He asks, passing his beer to Topper who had walked up with him (some things never change).

The man scoffs. “Apart from the fact that your wife is an uptight little bitch, no problem.”

You wince. Oh boy.

Rafe steps forward in front of you and stands chest to chest with the bearded man, towering over him.

“Say that again,” Rafe says through gritted teeth, and you can tell he’s fighting to stay calm.

“I said your wife’s a bitch-“

Rafe draws his hand back and swiftly punches the other guy in the nose, causing a loud _crack!_

“Do _not_ talk about my wife like that,” Rafe says, leaning over him as the bearded man clutches his nose, now pouring with blood. He turns back to face you as you stand there in disbelief. “Come on, honey, we’re leaving.” Rafe takes your hand and drags you off the dancefloor, saying to Topper as you walk by, “I’ll text you man, come over soon.”

You’re walking swiftly to your car as you pull your hand from Rafe’s and cross your arms over your chest.

“Rafe, there was no need for that. We’re almost thirty for crying out loud! You don’t have to defend my honour every time a guy hits on me.”

“I’m your husband,” Rafe replies. “It’s my job.”

And he sounds so resolute in that moment that you’re compelled to take his hand again, stand up on your tiptoes and kiss him on his stubbled cheek.


	6. is there a reason you’re naked in my bed? - JJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pretty self explanatory. you find JJ naked in your bed.

You’ve been friends with JJ for eleven years, not counting that one year where you got all “Kooky” as he describes it, been there for all of his shenanigans, and yet nothing had prepared you for the shock of finding him naked in your bed.

Tonight had been pretty standard, as far as keggers at the Boneyard go. Lots of beer, lots of Tourons, too many Kooks, your delicate hand placed on JJ’s chest or shoulder or bicep whenever it seemed like he was getting ready for a fight (you make a mental note to send him a link to the local shrink’s office).

You all stumbled back to your house and you figure in the darkness JJ must have gotten your room confused for the guest room where he usually sleeps. A fair enough mistake, although that doesn’t explain the apparent nakedness.

Standing in the doorway of your room, leaning against the wall so you don’t completely tip over, you clear your throat to announce your entrance.

JJ, previously lying face down on your duvet cover, jumps and scrambles up, pulling the blankets with him to maintain some dignity.

“I-uh-”

“ **Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?** ” You ask, raising your eyebrows at your best friend, who’s now turning a wonderful, almost beetroot shade of pink.

JJ stammers for a bit before he manages to slur out, “I got lost. And I was hot.” He hangs his head as if he’s ashamed.

You laugh and move closer to the bed, focusing intently on placing one foot in front of the other. JJ’s eyes widen.

You’d never appreciated how blue his eyes were until now.

“Well, if I join you, I better disrobe too,” you say as you pull your shirt over your head, leaving you in your lace bralette and matching underwear. “Scooch over,” you tell him.

“Uh, okay…” JJ says slowly and moves aside, leaving you ample room to slide in next to him.

“Goodnight,” you say and turn over, smiling sleepily.

“Uh, yeah, goodnight Y/N,” JJ replies.

There’s a beat before you reach down beside the bed and roll back over, handing JJ his underwear.

“Oh and put these on. I’m not looking to be accidentally impaled in the middle of the night.”

JJ chokes.


	7. well you're coming home with me whether you like it or not - rafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some more husband!rafe 
> 
> let's pretend he's soft and not a psycho

You had been so damn excited about your best friend’s bachelorette night. Work was driving you crazy (the firm’s new partner was insufferable, to say the least), you had spent countless weekends in a row trying to get the house organised and you were ready for a night out with the girls. Rafe was all too happy to have the place to himself, finally getting time to have Topper and Kelce over to watch the football and kick back like the old days (without the mild cocaine addiction burning a hole in his back pocket).

You were genuinely so excited to have a few drinks and really let your hair down.

However, as you’re coming to realise now, you may have mistakenly thought you could still drink like you used to in college.

You’re not OLD for goodness sake, not even thirty, but you had mellowed out in recent years, leaving the days of keggers at the Boneyard back home and frat parties behind you and opting for wine and cheese nights.

Yeah, you’ve really outdone yourself this time.

You’re stumbling across the dancefloor of the shitty dive bar your friend Ashley has picked for the last stop, your vision blurring and every random girl you come across is suddenly your best friend.

“Excuse me!!!” You shout at a poor redhead, who looks, quite frankly, terrified. “Have you seen Ashley?!!”

The girl shakes her head, nonplussed. “I don’t know an Ashley!”

“Where is she then? That bitch owes me a drink!” You shout over the bass from the speakers above you.

The girl shakes her head and moves away from you, protecting her full glass of vodka raspberry with her hand. Soon after, someone’s yanking your arm from behind.

You whirl around. “There you are Ashley!! I’ve been looking for you!” You sway in your heels (you’ll have blisters in the morning). “Youuuuu….owe me a drink,” you slur.

Ashley shakes her head and you’re sure she multiplies in front of you. _Witchcraft,_ you decide. _Impressive._

“I think you’ve had enough, Y/N. I’ve called your husband.”

And just like that, as he has a habit of doing, your husband Rafe is suddenly at your side, a muscled arm wrapped around your torso. You’re pissed he’s here to suddenly ruin your fun, but that doesn’t stop you from leaning all your weight on him.

He holds you up with ease.

“Hi baby,” he says as he looks down at you (he’s still so tall, even with your heels on). “Had a bit too much to drink, have you?”

You pout and start to pull away. “No. I wanna stay here! I’m having so much fun.”

Rafe shakes his head and holds you tight against him, moving towards the exit and mouthing a hasty “thank you” to Ashley, who watches the two of you leave fondly.

“I think it’s time to go.”

“Raaaaafe!” You whine, your head spinning. “I want to stay and DANCE.”

**“Well, you’re coming home with me whether you like it or not.”**

And with that, Rafe sweeps you up into his arms and carries you, bridal style, to the car, depositing you in the front seat where you sleep soundly for the entire trip home.


	8. you're still mad? JJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ doesn't like you talking to Rafe.

You walk up to the front door of the Chateau, ready to take JJ surfing with you even if you have to drag him out with as much force as you can muster.

You choose to wilfully ignore the fact that he’s not replied to any of your texts over the last few days since ‘the incident.’

You bound up the steps to the porch, skipping a step at a time and knock on the door.

“JJ! I know you’re in there! Come on babe, let’s go surfing!”

You wait for a few minutes, tapping your foot impatiently, until heavy footsteps indicate your boyfriend was finally coming to the door.

The screen door opens, and JJ looks at you, propping it open with his foot and folding his arms across his chest.

“What are you doing here, Y/N?”

You blink. “Wait a second. **You’re still mad**?”

JJ scoffs and steps out onto the porch, pulling the door behind him. His blue eyes cloud over with anger and, more horribly, disappointment.

You’ve never seen JJ disappointed in you before.

“Yeah, Y/N, I’m still fucking mad. You mean to tell me I’m supposed to just be happy and dandy after I find out you’ve been talking to _Rafe Cameron_?”

You swallow thickly. “JJ, you know it’s nothing like that…”

“Like what? You’ve been spending time together, haven’t you? What’s he got that I don’t? Money?” JJ spits, face turning red. You know the difference between your families and subsequent wealth was a sore spot for him.

“JJ, please. Our families are friends, we were bound to spend some time together! Honestly, he’s alright in small doses…”

JJ rolls his eyes. “Yeah, right.”

You sigh. “I’m sorry, okay babe? We were just talking at the gala so we didn’t have to listen to our parents talk about business and the stock market and blah blah blah.”

JJ stays silent and eventually looks up, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks, and says “why does it have to be him?”

You move forward and touch his arm gently.

He flinches and moves away.

It breaks your heart.


	9. you didn't just wake me up because you were 'in the mood' - rafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> husband!rafe doing his thing.

“Babe,” you mumble, squinting your eyes open. You and your husband Rafe usually slept pretty far apart from one another (your king bed allowed for that) but for some reason he’s suddenly wrapped his arms around you from behind in the middle of the night.

“What are you doing?” You whisper hoarsely.

Rafe doesn’t reply and instead grabs one of your boobs and squeezes it, kissing the nape of your neck at the same time.

You roll your eyes, placing your hand on top of his and gently moving it down off your breast and back onto your stomach. He grumbles in discontent.

“What are _you_ doing?” He asks and moves his hand back to your left boob, now pinching a nipple in between his thumb and forefinger and rolling the nub lightly.

You whimper quietly and close your eyes again, replying “I asked first,” teasingly (but you don’t really mean it).

“I’minthemood,” he mumbles as he kisses your neck again.

“What was that? I didn’t quite hear you.”

Rafe continues to palm your breast as he says, more clearly this time, “I’m in the mood.”

You open one eye slightly to squint at the alarm clock on your bedside table.

2am.

You groaned. You’re really not a morning sex kind of person, but you grind your ass against Rafe’s body just to tease.

It doesn’t hurt to play with him, and you can feel him getting hard against you.

You giggle and stop, moving yourself away from him. Rafe groans in protest.

You turn your head and can just make out the outline of your husband’s face. You can’t see his expression in the darkness but you’re almost certain he’s pouting.

“ **You didn’t just wake me up at 2am because you were ‘in the mood.’** ”

“I was, and I did. I’m horny, babe.”

You lean your head even further towards Rafe and lightly kiss him on the tip of his nose.

“Tough luck, baby. Try again in a few hours.”

Rafe sighs, but you know it’s not malicious.

“Has my request for sex been denied?”

You smile and turn away from him again, snuggling under the blankets.

“For now. Goodnight!”

Rafe kisses the top of your head and you hear him whisper, “sweet dreams,” before he too turns away and settles back down to sleep.

You’ll make up for it in the morning.


	10. i'm not your boss? well then who is? part 1 - JJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 1/2 of corporate AU JJ.

“Excuse me,” you hear a voice you know all too well say behind you. “Are you finished using the printer?”

You bite back a grin as you turn around, teetering ever so slightly in your new high heels (your first corporate job called for a new wardrobe, but you didn’t think to practice walking in your new shoes).

JJ is standing behind you, strikingly handsome in a navy suit and bright blue tie that’s really bringing out the colour in his eyes. Working with your fiancé isn’t something you had anticipated; you never expected actually getting the job when you first applied, which started as a joke one night when you two had too much wine between you. You remember hearing about JJ’s job and taking an interest in it, him saying how fun it would be for you to work together and the next thing you knew, you were sitting in a panel interview going through your past achievements.

“I’m actually still using it, sorry,” you reply, taking the stack of paper out of the feeder and flipping it over, hitting the start button. “You’ll have to come back later.”

JJ smiles and steps towards you, standing uncomfortably close for the workplace. You can see him resist the urge to touch your waist (as fresh 20-somethings in your first corporate jobs, you really need to keep it as professional as possible) and you bat your eyelashes up at him.

“Well, Y/N, unfortunately I’m going to need to cut in here – I have a meeting in 15-minutes and I need to print my presentation,” he says as he moves to swipe his key card on the side of the printer.

You step in front of him and fold your arms over your chest. “Unfortunately for _you_ , JJ, you’re not the boss of me. So, I’m going to finish what I was doing, thank you very much,” you say teasingly, poking your tongue out at your fiancé.

JJ steps forward again.

 **“I’m not your boss? Well then who is?”** He asks.

You know where he’s trying to take the conversation but still you reply with, “Um, Bob actually, pretty nice guy-”

JJ cuts you off by brushing your hair off your shoulder and placing his hand on your waist, finally. You’re grateful most people are off at lunch.

“We’ll continue this conversation at home,” he says in a low voice and, after glancing around to make sure no one is around, he plants a quick kiss on your neck just below your ear.

JJ steps away and winks at you. “Guess I better find another printer then, Y/N,” he says before walking away.

You clear your throat and adjust your pencil skirt.

You’re very much looking forward to getting home tonight.


End file.
